


Grains

by gabbyroni



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beach, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Day At The Beach, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24915898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabbyroni/pseuds/gabbyroni
Summary: Naruto and Hinata reflect on life while spending time with each other on the beach.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 16





	Grains

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Naruto and Hinata do not belong to me!!**

The sun shined on Konoha and the temperature was rising greatly. Naruto felt Hinata squeeze his hand. A smile crept out from the corners of his peach pink lips. Both of them walked along the sandy beach in silence. Both of them had smiles plastered over their faces as they held hands. And the silence that surrounded them was a good kind of silence if that makes any sense. They both were enjoying every second of their walk. Suddenly, a beach ball interrupted their walk. It laid in front of them. The kids nearby that were playing volleyball were all yelling at each other for hitting it away from the sand court they made. One of the kids waved over at Naruto and Hinata, grabbing the attention of both of them.

“Sorry about that!” The kid exclaimed. Hinata crounched down and grabbed the beach ball and threw it over to the kids. They yelled a ‘thank you’ before the Hyūga and Uzumaki left the scene. Hinata entangled her hand with Naruto’s larger hand and they continued to walk.

“Hey Hinata,” Naruto says as he swings his arm back and forth, which signalled Hinata to do the same.

“Yes Naruto?”

“Do you like kids?”

The Hyuga looked up at her husband. She stopped walking and untangled her hand from Naruto’s. She gently touches Naruto’s face and her smile widens. “Of course I do.” Naruto looks at Hinata and cups her face. He moves closer to Hinata.

“N-Naruto—!”

“Do you want to have kids one day, ‘ttebayo?”

They stand in one spot. The waves crash onto the sand, the kids play around, and Hinata lowers her head slightly. She lifts her head up to look at Naruto again.

She says to her husband, _“Yes... that.. that would be wonderful...”_ and then Naruto kisses her on the lips briefly. No tongue. Just a whole hearted and sweet kiss. Naruto pulls away from Hinata and she does the same. They bring their hands together and smile at each other. A grumble interrupts their moment. And, of course, it was from Naruto. Hinata giggles softly and Naruto blushes lightly and averts his gaze.

“Are you hungry Naruto?”

“Yeah...”

“Would you like some ramen later to satisfy your hunger?”

“Yeah, that’d be nice, ‘ttebayo...”

Naruto and Hinata hold hands again and they walk back to their umbrella, where they’d pack up their things and go to Ichiraku ramen for some dinner. Naruto’s favorite.

The small moments like that are like a grain of sand. Cherish every moment you have with that special someone.


End file.
